bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuye Abukara
Kazuye Abukara (カズエアブカラ Abukara Kazuye) is a young shinigami who has close roots with a side branch of the Shiba Family. She is the second child of Eikishi Abukara and Inari Shiba. She is the younger twin sister of Mashiba Abukara and older sister of Izanagi and Asuna. Appearence Kazuye has silver/white hair that reaches down to her mid back, along with a unique colour difference of black haired bangs which covers one eye at any given time. Her right eye is blue and her left eye is red. The side will switch depending on which personality is in control. She is a girl of average height and looks suprisingly young for someone of her age, especially within the Soul Society. She mostly likes to wear blacks and reds once being in the human world. Her wardrobe consists of shorts and tank tops when it's hot and loose fitting pants and hoodies when it's cold. Most of the time, when she is living in the Soul Society, she wears only the black Shihakusho bottom with a crimson red obi and instead wears a sleeveless shihakusho top with a very low neckline. Over that, she wears a white, sleeveless haori, similar to a captain's but without the symbol of the Division. It has black linings on the edges and the inside lining is also black which resembles the uniform of an Arrancar. On her right arm, she wears a fingerless white golve with black edges which goes up to her mid bicep and holds a black band over her elbow. On her left hand, she wears a black glove with a white edge to it. These all act as limiters for her hollow reiatsu which the Department of Research and Development produce for her upon the order of the Head Captain, which she has to wear. Over her stomach, she wears a diagonal brown belt that holds her zanpakuto in it's sealed form, locked into a black sheath with a red dragon design on it. And most of the time around her neck, she has a set of bright orange headphones which she puts on and listens to when she doesn't want to listen to someone she thinks is annoying. The Head Captain has yelled at her whenever she wears them in Captain's meetings. She wears the regular straw sandals with the absence of tabi, only her bare feet or dark brow boots when she isn't feeling too lazy. Personality Kazuye Depending on who it is she is with, Kazuye can have a different edge on her personality than when she is within the company of others. Kazuye is someone who is very protective of her friends and seeks comfort in knowing that they are safe. She will put the thoughts and feelings of others before herself. To others though, people can see that she can also be mean and cruel. She likes to have quiet places to keep to herself yet at the same time loves noise and having people around her. The effects of her environment can drasitically effect her mood and her very behaviour. From quite a young age, she was restricted to only having an interaction with her family which left her to live a very restricted lifestyle. Having a habit of reaching out to others, she inwardly searches for a close bond with others which are accepting and kind. She feels that she needs a safe and peaceful atmosphere. She sometimes has a feeling of emptiness and is isolated from others and tries to bridge the gap between herself and others. She wants to live life to the fullest and experience as much as possible. She cannot stand any restrictions or obstacles put in her way and only longs to be free from rules. She struggles to make her demands clear, but feels ignored. Feeling resentful of how things turn out sometimes or if something goes wrong, but she acts as if she doesn't care, doing what is necessary to keep peace. With the results of current events leave her feeling forced into compromise in order to avoid being cut off from affection or future cooperation. Sometimes she secretly longs for the tenderness of others and for a feeling of acceptance from the people around her. Her feelings block out others and the thoughts of blame and fault, she brings it all upon herself and ends up apologizing to people most of the time, whether it is her fault or not. Since living most of her life in the Seireitei she has aqquired a unique taste and a great appreciation for things that are beautiful, pleasing to the eye, and stylish. She takes pride in the efficiency of her work and does her job to get what's needed to be done. She prefers to be left in peace and avoids arguments, confrontation, and conflicts. What is needed most is that she needs to find a stable and peaceful environment which will free her of the worries that are preventing her from achieving the things she wants. Since she has a tendancy to put her duty and happiness of others above her own desires, which she does most of the time without thinking, it leaves herself and her own wellbeing as a last result. The normal side of her is one that is calm, laid back and loves to have a good time. It's common for her to be sneaking off from her duties and hanging with others that are not busy or sneaking off as well, including to go drinking with some of the captians at one point or another. Since being transferred multiple times between the thirteen squads, she is familiar with and/or friends with almost all of the high ranking officers, including the Captain Commander. She is also very informal with all the people she is friends with, including all of the captians. She will never refer to any of them by their titles or last names. She always goes by a first name or nickname for each person. This can get on the nerves of some of the captains and cause her to be yelled at or lectured, multiple times a day. The only given time that she will actually be respectful to another is when they are her opponent in a spar, fight or battle. Even compared to the differences in how she acts as a person between people, and the fact that she can be extremes on opposite ends of the spetrum, in reality, she is an intellegent person who thinks before she acts (most of the time) and can accurately collect and analyze a large amount of data in a short time. The ideals that she follows is different and unique compared to most other people. The thoughts and information that she has and gathers, she mostly keeps them to herself since she likes to see how others handle situations based on their own skills and intelligence. Nanashi-San A recent loss of fighting spirit, she had entered into a tournament that resulted in the destruction of her Zanpakuto and her Saketsu and Hakusui to be severed, leaving her as nothing more than a normal soul. This caused her personality to change and made her become depressed and distant from everyone. It also allowed her a lot of time to think. In time, news made it to her brother who immediately acted and transfered half of his spiritual powers to her. Upon his act of renewing her powers, she gained a new split of a hollow and soul reaper, thus splitting her personalities into two. Her Shinigami side and Hollow side. The Hollow side of her refers to themselves as Nanashi-san. It tends to be a more formal and serious counterpart compared to her normal self. That side of her is most easily to slip out and gain control when she is in a bad mood or a faulter of her will, which happens quite often and more than people would think. It will slip out at times when people come to annoy her, which can happen very easily. In basic ideas, that side of her is cruel, aggressive, rude and dispassionate. Almost everyone who knows her has seen the change in her personalities at least once. It has happened many times and one of the only people able to stop her is her older brother. History Equipment Spirit Limiters (精神制限器 Seishin Seigenki): They were a special set of gloves designed by the Department of Reasearch and Development under the orders of the Captain Commander. They are used to surpress the hollow's reiatsu placed within her by her brother. It can surpress Nanashi-San for the most part unless something within Kazuye's mind slips up. It would be rare unless the gloves were removed so she has to wear them even when she sleeps. Headphones: A simple, orange pair of headphones that she wears around her neck. She got them on a trip to the human world and is always wearing them now. They work great to block out unwanted noise and signal people that she doesn't want to be bothered by them. She will also wear them in the middle of a Captian's meeting if she feels that things are getting boring. She is yelled at a lot by her superiors for having them on. Most of the time, she doesn't have anything playing through them, she just enjoys the silence. Smooth bell (円滑な鐘 Sumūzuberu): It is a red bell that she wears around her neck attached to a black, leather strap. The bell seems like a collar or some normal but strange item for her to where but it has a certain significance. The bell works as a calming sound to her and will cause a reaction of relaxation within her muscles to further calm her. The reishi infused bell produces a ringing tone with a double frequence, one of which only Kazuye can hear. So that it doesn't constantly affect her and only during appropriate circumstances, it reacts to the levels of her spiritual pressure and will usually only ring if the gloves on her arms are removed or severly damaged. The bell will ring normally when she is walking around so a portion of her reiatsu works to block the sound from others. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Kazuye is highly proficient in the use of her zanpakuto. Along with her expertise in shunpo, it is almost impossible to avoid a single one of her attacks. In almost everything that she does, Kazuye uses her right hand but for such things as a sword fight, she uses her left hand. Hakuda Master: Being trained from a young age along side her twin brother, she has become quite capable with hand to hand combat. Having lived in close quarters, it caused her to rely more of the strength of her physical body more than any equipment she has. Her own style of Hakuda is also unique that she prefers to fight upside down with her hands to walk and her feet to attack. Having trained for years to create and master this style, it is the one she uses most and incorperates it into her other skills and daily life. It also gives her a better use of balance. Kido Practitioner: '''Kazuye is a known user of Kido but the extent of her knowledge is not something well known by most people since she rarely uses it more than a basic couple of spells in battle. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Kazuye was born with a high level of spirit energy and growing up, it has grown and become extremely high. In fact it is so strong that it can even be felt in the air and it makes the air seem thicker and many find it harder to breathe when she is around once she lets it go with no limiters. Kazuye constantly gives off spiritual energy on a high level and she also finds it very hard to hide her own presence from those capable of sensing spiritual energy. Her reiatsu is a golden/silvery colour. Enhanced Strength: The limit to her strength is unknown but it is seen that she can throw a headbutt to her brothers and send them flying through trees and hard rocks. Her punch when her temper is flaring is also one that leaves others to fear it. Her srength is something that can leave fear in others. Keen Intellect: In addition to her remarkable combat prowess, Kazuye is also gifted with great insight. Kazuye is able to analyze a situation and create a counter-attack for it very fast. Having high perception skills, she is a strategist and a challenging combatant when it comes to organized battle. Shunpo Expert: As a child, Kazuye was left with nothing much to do but train with her siblings under the direction of her father so she and her siblings came up with a game of tag. With that game, it was using high speed movements. Her twin brother being very fast, she also is very fast in training to keep up with him. Her shunpo skills are high and she is always hard to catch. Zanpakutō Issenato (閃光傷, Flash Scar). At first glance when not in use, the Issenato appears to be nothing more than a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's red fabric tearing away. The tsuba is in the shape of two curved teardrops with the points pointing in opposite directions and the other ends crossed together into one. The sheath is a simple black one with a red dragon design on it. *'Anti-Hollow Barrier: '''The blade has a protective barrier that will burn any hollow or Arrancar who attempt to touch it. In the case of a Vizored, the barrier also serves as a means of preventing the user's Inner Hollow from overwhelming their sanity when in danger, while making up for their suppressed power with the transformed sword's own power. *'Issenato no Saya (軽い傷に鞘, Scabbard of the Flash Scar): The sheath was designed to deflect reishi type attacks with the barrier used to contain the blade's powers. These barriers, though powerful, can only withstand a certain amount of damage before breaking. The barriers can also be cut through with power type zanpakuto with a strong enough force since they are used as barriers against reishi based attacks. The sheath also possesses the power to recall Issenato. : '''Shikai: Issenato has a unique two part Shikai that is similar to how Ikkaku Madarame's Zanpakuto has two similar forms. With that, it also goes along with the user's two personalities. The first form of the shikai is the one that Kazuye preferes and the second phase is the one that Nanashi-san preferes. Issenato's release command into phase 1 is "Gouge out the ground, Issenato!" It then becomes a doublebarred, twin blade Naginata about 9 feet in length. The blades of the Naginata are each over three feet long while the shaft is another three feet long, making it a total of more than nine feet. : Shikai Abilities: The Shikai has a range of abbilites that are used as offensive and deffensive and range depending on the form it is taking and the strength of the user. *'Inazuma no Ha no Dansu' (稲妻の刃のダンス, Blade Dance of the Lightning): By push off of the ground and moving up into the air, the user slashes out at the open air in front of them. A ripple affect seems to appear before it solidifies into a glowing yellow slash that moves down towards the target. The user slashes at the air again and again, creating more slashes are created in the same way. Each slash is charged with lightning. Once they are sent flying, they can be controlled at will, to combine or to change direction. *'Kaminari Tatsumaki '(雷竜巻, Lightning Tornado): The user raises the naginata up above their head with both hands and starts to spin it in a circle at a high speed creating several sparks of lightning that envelope their body. The lightning moves outwards, creating a tornado that is able to block as a shield and could slice through anything in it's path. The lightning tornado moves out and formes into a sphere around the user's body if they are up in the air that acted sort of like a barrier to their body. The user keeps up the spin of the naginata above their head. : Shikai Phase 2: To release the second state of the shikai, it only happens when Nanashi-san comes into control. She would speak out. "Break up the fight and begin anew Issenato!!" The Naginata will then break apart at the center of the shaft and it will become two large, twin blades, identical to one another. *'Kenatsu' (検圧器, Sword Pressure): This is the special ability in shikai that allows the Issenato to cut opponents without touching them, surrounding the blades in reishi and lightning. *'Arashi no Kizu '(嵐の傷, Scar of the Storm): A special attack that can kill one hundred hollows in a single strike. Kazuye activate this technique by finding the rift between two different clashing reiatsu. She slashes the point at which the two connect with both blades, thus releasing the tension between the clashing reaitsu in the form of several yellow streams of lightning strong enough to burn deep gouges into the earth. The range of the attack is unknown but it has been used to strike up to 400 metres away. *'Denki Kizu Hōkai' ( 電気傷崩壊, Bursting Electric Scar): Kazuye can catch a hold of an opponent's reishi-based blasts with her own reiatsu and that of her zanpakuto, and then she can rebound the attack back at the opponent with the added power of her own reiatsu. The attack is formed into several destructive vortexes and sparks of lightning. However, this technique specifically requires a second reiatsu to activate, and thus is useless against opponents who don't use reishi based attacks. In addition, it will only work if the user's own reiatsu is able to overwhelm that of their opponent without completely diminishing it it, making it unusable against spiritual beings whose power surpasses their own. *'Reiatsu Absorption:' Because reiatsu in concentration is hard to endure for both humans and and low powered spiritual beings. As the Issenato reached its limits, the blade and hilt would grow hotter as a warning sign to the user. If the user tried to push past the Issenato's limit, the sword would "regurgitate" the absorbed reiatsu back at them and causing them critical injury. *'Zenhansha: Raiha' (全反射雷刃, Total Refelction: Lightning Blade): It allows the user to replace themselves with a mirror replica of themselves, almost like a clone while they are hidden by another mirror within the environment. It uses the transference of light reflecting against the surface of the blades and reflects them and the colours to another position, leaving the refraction of light from where the user is and creates something like an after image. : Bankai: 'Ruiseki Ikazuchinokiba (雷牙を蓄積, ''Accumulating Thunder Fang). The large blades are stabbed into the ground with Kazuye's hands still on hilts. Sending out a large release of spiritual pressure, it creates a small shockwave in the air. With a swirling vortex of yellow reiatsu around Kazuye, the twin blades become a large cleaver like blade with a large handle the size of her body and a large trident, larger than the naginata was in shikai, with a large tassel on it. Both are attached together by a large, heavy set chain. The user's spiritual pressure increases at least 100 fold because of some of the abilities use up much energy. : '''Bankai Abilities: The abilites in Bankai act as more of a form of defense since the offense is basic melee attacks with the cleaver and trident. *'Dendō Kōshi' (電動行使, Electric Strike): The user can place the blade into the ground to break an enemy's barrier. It sends out a blast of lightning that strikes whatever has been made the target. The move is able to be used in both the shikai and bankai but it has little effect in Shikai. *'Seishin Rasshu' (霊殺到, Spirit Rush): The user can concentrate large amounts of spiritual pressure into parts of the body that have become useless or immobile. The downside is that it hardly works as a pain killer, so the user has to be able to withstand a large amount of pain depending on the damage. *'Oarashi Shōheki' (嵐障壁, Tempest Barrier): The user stabs the trident, prongs first, down into the ground. A large amount of spiritual pressure is concentrated into the shaft of the trident and then flows outwards, forming into a barrier of reiatsu in front of the user. The barrier requires a constant output of spiritual pressure to be put into it to keep it stable. *'Seishin Keji' (精神ケージ, Spirit Cage): This move requires preperation beforehand and uses up a large amount of reiatsu. The user leaks reiatsu out into the surrounding area over a period of time. This move is used a a surprise attack or ambush. The reiatsu forms up around the opponent and creates a cage. The reiatsu is reinforced and incredibly hard to break or fracture. The cage can hold up even long after the user's reiatsu runs out. It is self sustaining, taking in reiatsu from the environment. *'Seishin Yari' (精神槍, Spirit Spear): (Goes with Seishin Keji) This attack can only be used after Seishin Keji has been activated. Reiatsu forms under the subject that is trapped in the cage and 100 spears made out of Reiatsu come up out of the ground and stabs up at the person in the cage. They shoot out at blinding speeds, plus the confinement of the cage makes them impossible to dodge.